


Memories Of Green

by Lokisgame



Series: Sweet Nothings [23]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: "How could we be so blind?"





	Memories Of Green

"I always wanted to do that." She said, catching his lip for the fifth time, each time sweeter and softer than the last.  
To hold her naked and satiated, featherlight weight in his arms, was something Mulder always wanted to do, but he didn't say it out loud, just kept his lips parted and soft, giving just enough to keep her coming back for more.  
"Just that?" He murmured, when she lingered, teasing his lip.  
"I think we covered top three items off the top of my list."  
"How does that work?"  
"What?"  
"When did you start to think about me, like that?"  
"When we came back from Oregon, first case."  
"No way."  
"Way," she smiled, bumping her nose against his, "at first at least, but then I stopped."  
"Okay," he stretched the vowels, "not exactly what I wanted to hear."  
"I was starting to know you," she said, defensive, tracing his collarbone with her fingertips.  
"Nope, keep trying," Mulder teased, lifting one eyelid.  
"You were always so intense, case after case, then they split us up, and I thought it would be the end, but it wasn't, then Duane Barry happened."  
"And I thought, I lost you."  
"And I thought, I’ll never see you again."  
"But we made it through."  
"We did, but still, back then, I couldn't just let myself love you."  
"Why, I loved you plenty." He whispered, honestly.  
"Maybe that's it," she mused, hiding her face in his neck, her body offered as a blanket reassurance. "Maybe it felt like we dodged a bullet."  
"Only until you got sick."  
His voice carried all the fear and knowledge of someone who faced death, and lived through it, but she decided to tease her way around that pile of pain and guilt.  
"Yeah, but after that, it was your turn to hare out."  
"I did not."  
"You did, you ran away."  
"When?" Huffed out laugh warmed his chest.  
"Florida? The wine and cheese."  
"The mothmen thing?"  
"Yes, the team-building-seminar thing."  
"That was a come-on?"  
Scully sighed good-naturedly. "Boys."  
"What made you think I would fall for that?"  
"I'm ask myself the same thing."  
"Beer, woman," he laughed, kissing the top of her head, "and in-depth knowledge of the occult."  
"Really."  
"Works for me."  
"So you were serious then. When I took that long weekend off?"  
"If I knew, you'd take me seriously, yes, I would propose to you then and there." Mulder sighed, settling comfortably, letting his eyelids drop. "I was going stir-crazy, knowing you're gone."  
"It wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be," she admitted, sheepishly, "just so you know."  
"Easy to fix, just say when and we'll go."  
"What about those other times?"  
"Which ones?"  
"The haunted house on Christmas Eve?"  
"Date night."  
"Dreamland?"  
"Busted."  
"Kansas?"  
"I like to think of it as public service."  
"I can't believe it, you dragged me all over the country, just to hang out."  
"For government money no less, you should lock me up, for embezzlement and fraud."  
"You and me, both."  
Turning away, she curled on her side, feeling him shift with her, arm over her waist, drawing her closer, back into his warmth. "How could we be so blind?"  
"Sometimes it's hard to see, in the darkness of covert locations," he mumbled, just behind her ear, his grip on consciousness loosening.  
"You listened," she linked their hands, pressing them against her heart. Fingers twining, Mulder sighed his last lucid breath of the first day of the rest of his life.  
"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for journeying with me through the world of Mulder and Scully. You’re amazing! Stay beautiful and have a great day/night.


End file.
